You got me, I got you
by Victoriousfan1
Summary: Sacrifices must be made before the end of senior year. Things must change for a new beginning. *Completely different plot than BLYL same characters just don't confuse it.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request, I decided to give it a try. It sounded somewhat, interesting to me.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thursday morning Jade walked into Hollywood Arts; the high school she's been attending for the past three years, this would be her fourth. Jade has a reputation at this place. Not only is she known as the mean Goth girl dating Beck Oliver but she's also known for her amazing talent as the lead in most school plays. Jade quickly walked to her locker, giving a mean glare to anyone who dared looked at her. Using her combination, she opened her locker gathering books from inside. Someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around.**

Jade: Never touch me.

Sinjin: Oh, uh, I'm sorry.

**Sinjin stood nervously playing with his fingers. Jade shook her head as she rolled her eyes.**

Jade: What do you want?

**Sinjin shook at Jade's words.**

Sinjin: We're partners for the screenwriting project and I uh-

Jade: What?

Sinjin: I haven't seen you all week.

**Jade slammed her locker shut causing Sinjin to jump.**

Jade: It will get done.

Sinjin: But the script is due tomorrow and I-

**Jade walked away ignoring Sinjin's words. She walked into the restroom praying no one would be in there. The bell rang as girls scrambled from out the restroom leaving Jade alone. She stood in the mirror staring at herself.**

Jade: It's just for eight hours, you can do this.

**Jade could feel her heart racing as her breath became short, she knew this feeling.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Jade walked into her first period ten minutes late for class. She ignored the stares as she sat in an opened seat in the front of the room.**

Sikowitz: Jade, nice of you to join us.

Jade: No need to focus on me, go on with your annoying story.

**Jade felt her phone vibrate from inside her bag. She took it out reading the text. **

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**Come sit back here.**

**She sighed putting the phone back into its place. Time went on as Jade sat lost in her thoughts.**

Sikowitz: Jade. Jade. Jade!

**Jade looked up at the bald strange man standing inches away from her.**

Jade: What?

Sikowitz: I said you're up for improv, let's go.

**Jade sighed as she sat her bag down before joining three of her classmates on stage. She saw her best friend Jenny, and boyfriend Beck sitting in their usual seats in the back. She turned avoiding eye contact with them.**

Sikowitz: You're all stuck in an elevator in a burning building, go!

**As the other students on stage started improving, dramatically gasping and yelling for help, Jade stood horrified.**

Sikowitz: Loving your reaction Jade, keep it going.

**Jade knew it was coming, she pushed past the other actors before jumping down from the stage, rushing out the room.**

Sikowitz: When I said keep it going, I meant on stage.

**The students stopped with their improving confused.**

Jenny: Sikowitz, may I go see what's wrong with Jade?

**Jade sprinted down the hall, running into the nearest Ladies Room. She ran into a stall closing it in time as she puked into a toilet, gagging. Jenny ran into the restroom, hearing Jade.**

Jenny: Jade? Jade, are you okay?

**Jade didn't answer, she was too busy puking, begging in her thoughts for it to stop.**

Jenny: Jade?

**Jenny knocked on the closed stall. Jade finished puking, she stood breathing hard trying to recover.**

Jenny: Jade are you okay?

Jade: Ye-yeah. Go back to class Jenny.

Jenny: I want to make sure you're okay.

**Using her foot, Jade pressed a button on the wall flushing the toilet.**

Jade: I'm fine.

Jenny: Are you sick? Is that why you haven't been here?

**Jade opened the stall door walking out to the sink to wash her hands.**

Jenny: Oh my gosh! You look, flushed. Look at your cheeks.

Jade: I'm fine Jenny, don't touch me.

**Jenny frowned at Jade, she couldn't help but stare. Jade looked at her from the mirror.**

Jade: What?

Jenny: Where have you been?

Jade: Obviously sick.

Jenny: Beck thinks you're mad at him.

**Jade sighed turning from the sink.**

Jade: I'm not mad at him, I just need space.

Jenny: What's wrong? Is it your, parents?

**Being Jade's best friend, Jenny knew Jade didn't have the nicest parents. Jade shook her head at her friend.**

Jenny: Because you know you can stay at my house if-

Jade: It's not them. They're not even home.

Jenny: Where are they?

Jade: I don't know, they went out of town.

Jenny: Well, how come you've been ignoring my calls too?

Jade: Do you have gum?

**Jenny reached into her purse pulling out a pack of gum, she handed a stick to  
Jade.**

Jenny: We should get back to class.

**Jade unwrapped the stick of gum, she popped it into her mouth.**

Jade: You go ahead, I'm gonna hang here.

Jenny: Why?

Jade: Because I want to be alone Jenny that's why. Just leave.

**Without saying a word, Jenny turned on her heel leaving the bathroom.**

Jade: (sighs) Why did I even come?

**Jade skipped first and second period, she sat in the halls writing in her notebook, ideas for the script due tomorrow morning. Staying close to the restroom for when she needed to puke. At lunch, Jade sat alone outside at a table. She held her head trying to stay awake. She looked up when she saw a tray hit the table as Jenny sat down. Jenny handed Jade her bag that she had left in Sikowitz' class.**

Jade: Thanks.

Jenny: We had a test in speech if you didn't know.

Jade: I don't care.

Jenny: Beck's looking for you.

Jade: You didn't tell him about what happened in the bathroom, did you?

Jenny: Was I not supposed to?

Jade: (sighs) No, you weren't.

Jenny: Well excuse me, he asked if you were okay.

Jade: He worries too much.

Jenny: Have you been sick or something?

Jade: Yes, but it's just a stomach bug, nothing big.

Jenny: Oh.

**Jenny took a bite of her burrito, Jade groaned turning her head.**

Jade: Do you have to eat that around me?

Jenny: What? This? Want some?

Jade: No. The smell, it's making me sick.

Jenny: Now I know you're actually sick.

**Jenny laughed wiping her mouth with a napkin.**

Jenny: You love Festus' burritos.

**Jade spotted Beck walking from the grub truck making his way over to their table.**

Jade: I'm gonna go. I have to find stupid Sinjin.

Jenny: Poor Sinjin.

**Beck walked over to the table as Jade stood up to leave.**

Beck: Jade, are you okay? Where have you been?

**Beck grabbed Jade's arm stopping her, she pulled it away not looking at him.**

Beck: Where are you going?

Jade: I have to start my script, it's due tomorrow.

Beck: But we-

**Beck sighed as Jade walked away, he sat down with Jenny.**

Beck: What did I do?

**Jenny shrugged eating her burrito.**

Beck: She skips school all week and ignores my calls.

**Beck frowned looking down to his lunch.**

Jenny: Don't cry, she ignored me too.

Beck: (chuckles) Not crying, just wondering.

Jenny: It's Jade, she'll come around soon.

Beck: Yeah, I'll try talking to her next period.

Jenny: She has no choice considering your assigned seats are next to each other.

Beck: Unless she skips.

Jenny: So, has your brother been asking about me?

Beck: I'm having a crisis and you're thinking about my brother?

Jenny: Has he?

Beck: You and every other female.

Jenny: (gasps) Does he like me?

Beck: Back to Jade. Something is up with her.

Jenny: She's just not feeling well, that's all.

Beck: No, I don't know.

Jenny: Maybe it's her period.

Beck: Gross. I'm eating.

Jenny: Period, period, period.

**Beck pushed his plate away.**

Beck: Thank you Jenny.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**The bell rang for the next period, Jade walked into class sitting at her assigned seat, next to Beck. She looked ahead not wanting to see him.**

Beck: Did I do something wrong?

Jade: Why are you asking?

**Jade continued looking ahead avoiding eye contact.**

Beck: The fact that you've been ignoring me.

**Beck grabbed Jade's chin turning her to see him.**

Beck: And the fact that you can't look at me.

**Jade swapped away Beck's hand, she turned her head back looking ahead.**

Beck: Jenny said you're sick. Are you okay?

Jade: I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't.

**Jade's harsh tone was Beck's signal to stop talking. To leave her alone with his questions. He turned forward in his seat and started writing down notes from the board.**

Jade: Just two more classes, just two more classes.

**Beck looked over to Jade observing as she held her head up with her hands, looking down at the desk.**

Beck: Ja-

Jade: Just leave me alone, Beck!

**Beck could feel the awkward stares of his classmates.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**This was pm'd to me as a request, I decided to give it a try. Let's see if I can handle writing two different stories. Of course BLYL will always be my main focus, in fact the next update for that will be Friday.**

**Just a starter, more of an intro. I'm curious to see how my writing will go with this story. I'm not even sure if I'll continue this, I was just giving it a try.**

**Extra Characters for this story will be:**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Ben: Beck's brother.**

**Brenda: Beck's sister.**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Joe: Beck's father.**

**Jenifer: Jade's mother.**

**Tom: Jade's father.**

**Sikowitz: Teacher at Hollywood Arts.**

**Sinjin: Student at Hollywood Arts.**

**Of course there will be other extras, I just don't know yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that day after her last period, Jade stood at her locker gathering her things to leave. Beck walked up behind.**

Beck: Hey babe.

**Jade turned around closing her locker.**

Jade: Hey.

Beck: Ready to go?

Jade: Actually, I asked Jenny to give me a ride home.

Beck: What is with you today?

Jade: Nothing.

Beck: Why are you avoiding me?

Jade: I'm not avoiding you, I've been busy.

**Beck shrugged shaking his head.**

Beck: Okay, fine. Want to go to the movies tomorrow night?

Jade: No, I have a lot of work to catch up on.

**Jade looked ahead to Jenny standing at her locker.**

Beck: Will I see you at all this weekend?

Jade: I don't know, I gotta go.

**Beck stepped in to kiss Jade, she pushed him away as a rejection before walking away to Jenny.**

Jade: Jenny.

Jenny: Oh hey Jade.

**Jade glared at the two girls standing with Jenny, they scurried away**.

Jade: Can you give me a ride home?

Jenny: Sure but what about Beck?

Jade: He left.

Jenny: Oh, okay. Sure. Give me a minute.

**During the ride home Jade stayed silent, nearly falling asleep. Murmuring as a response to whenever Jenny asked her a question. **

Jenny: So, did you and Sinjin finish the script?

**Jenny's voice surprised Jade as she jumped awake.**

Jade: Huh?

Jenny: Did you finish your script?

Jade: Yeah, I finished it in study hall.

Jenny: You're such a great writer Jade.

Jade: Thanks.

Jenny: What's the script about?

Jade: I don't wanna talk about the script.

**Jenny looked from the road to Jade, then back at the road.**

Jade: Do you mind stopping at the CVS ahead?

Jenny: Uh, yeah sure.

**Jenny drove on ahead to CVS, she pulled into the parking lot parking her car.**

Jenny: What do you have to get?

Jade: Medicine, to help with my fever.

Jenny: I'll be waiting here.

Jade: I won't be long.

**Jade stood out of the car slamming the door as she strutted into the store. She quickly walked looking for a specific aisle. Finding what she needed, Jade stood trying to decide which to get. Her phone started ringing, she sighed answering it, annoyed.**

Jade: Yes, Beck?

Beck: I'm calling to see if you made it home okay.

Jade: Uh, yeah, I'm home.

Beck: Great. What are you doing?

Jade: I don't have time to talk, I have to go.

Beck: Are you mad at me?

Jade: No Beck, how many times are you going to ask?

Beck: You're acting like a, you know what to me.

Jade: A bitch? Are you calling me a bitch?

Beck: No! I'm saying that you're acting like one.

Jade: Saying I'm acting like one is practically calling me one.

Beck: I'm not! I'm tired of you treating me-

**Jade ended the phone call, she grabbed a box she'd been eyeing.**

Jade: Or this? Which is better?

**Jade grabbed another box. She studied the labels debating on which to get. Paying was awkward for her, the cashier gave a comforting smile. Jade took that as judgment.**

Jenny: All I am saying is, Ben is a great guy, really, he is.

**Jade walked into her empty house with Jenny following along.**

Jade: Ben is an asshole. He's an idiot, a dumbass.

Jenny: You don't see him the way I do.

**Jade sat on her couch feeling exhausted, Jenny sat next to her.**

Jenny: You missed out on a lot, I can help you with homework.

Jade: I don't give a damn about homework right now.

Jenny: Yeah me neither, I just said that in case your mom tries to kick me out.

Jade: She's not here. I told you, her and Tom are out of town.

Jenny: How long have they been gone?

Jade: Since Saturday.

Jenny: Ah, that's how you got away with skipping.

**Jade's phone vibrated for the tenth time, showing a new text from Beck.**

Jade: I can't deal with him today. He's so annoying.

Jenny: At least you have a boyfriend.

Jade: Not for long.

Jenny: Huh?

Jade: Nothing. Never mind.

**Jade stood up from the couch, she grabbed her purse walking away to the bathroom. She closed the door, taking out the box she purchased at CVS. She read the directions before taking the pregnancy tests out from the box. There were three sticks. She stood nervous of what to do. Jade sat two of the tests down.**

**Two minutes later:**

**After urinating on the stick, Jade stood afraid of what the results may be. She took a look at the test to see if it had actually worked. She studied the results and looked to the box for a final answer.**

Jade: No!

**Jade threw the box down, she punched the wall out of anger.**

Jade: No, no, no, no, no! Fuck!

Jenny: Let me call you back Carl.

**Jenny sat her phone down as she stood up walking to the bathroom. She knocked on the door.**

Jenny: Jade?

Jade: Shit!

**Jenny heard a loud bang as Jade punched the wall again.**

Jenny: Jade, Jade open this door.

**Jade yelled out in frustration in what sounded like crying.**

Jenny: Jade? Please, open this door, you're scaring me.

**Jenny pressed her ear to the door listening to Jade as she cried.**

Jenny: Come on Jade, open the door.

**Jenny grabbed the doorknob surprised to see it was unlocked, she opened the door walking in to see Jade on the floor hugging her knees as she cried.**

Jenny: Jade! What the hell is wrong with you?

**Jenny helped Jade up to her feet, she took a look around the bathroom, then back to Jade.**

Jenny: Jade, no. This is a joke, right?

**Jade shook her head as she cried, Jenny pulled her into a hug.**

Jenny: Is this why you've been acting so strange?

**Jenny walked Jade out the bathroom sitting her on the couch. She walked away to get a glass of water. Moments later she came walking back handing Jade a glass.**

Jenny: Shh, shh, calm down.

**Shaking, Jade brought the glass to her lips, taking a sip.**

Jenny: Jade, did the test come out positive?

**Jade spoke through her hoarse voice.**

Jade: What do you think?

Jenny: Why didn't you come to me, you could have come to me.

**Jade took a deep breath before speaking, she was still shaken up.**

Jade: I-I wasn't sure until today.

Jenny: Are you sure this is happening?

Jade: I'm three weeks late today Jenny.

Jenny: Is this why you stayed home all week?

Jade: (nods) Everything I eat makes me sick, I thought it was the flu.

Jenny: Does Beck know?

**Jade gave her friend a warning look.**

Jenny: You have to tell him Jade.

Jade: No. Besides if I wanted to, my parents are gonna kill me before I get the chance.

Jenny: You have to tell him, you can't keep this from him.

Jade: No. I'm not gonna lose him to some stupid mistake.

Jenny: What? How can you say that?

Jade: I'm not keeping this stupid baby Jenny.

Jenny: But-

Jade: I hate kids. I certainly don't want a whiny baby.

Jenny: Jade, please, focus for a minute.

Jade: Beck and I have college to think about.

Jenny: Do you know how much abortions cost?

Jade: I'll save up.

Jenny: How are you gonna get it without your parents knowing?

Jade: Let me worry about that.

**Jade's phone showed a new text from Beck, she sighed.**

Jade: You can't say a word of this to Beck.

Jenny: But, he has a right to know.

Jade: Not a word, Jenny!

Jenny: You can't get an abortion without telling him.

Jade: What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

**Jenny looked away shaking her head.**

Jade: Please? Jenny, please?

**Jenny shook her head.**

Jade: You're the only one I can trust with this, please.

**Jade's** **voice became squeaky as she started to cry again, Jenny turned to her pulling her into a hug.**

Jenny: Okay Jade, okay.

Jade: (crying) I don't need this. What am I gonna do?

Jenny: Get the abortion, but you have to tell Beck.

Jade: (crying) No. I don't want to lose him.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**The next day at school, Jenny walked into first period sitting next to Beck. He looked at her confused.**

Beck: Why are you dressed like Jade?

Jenny: I stayed the night at her house.

Beck: Why? Where is she?

Jenny: She needed my help with, something.

Beck: Where is she?

Jenny: At home. She's not feeling too well.

Beck: I'll go over to her house after school.

Jenny: No, she needs to be alone.

Beck: I have to take care of her if she's as sick as you say.

Jenny: No, you don't want to catch what she has.

Beck: _You_ weren't worried about catching anything.

Jenny: Drop it. If you don't want to ruin your relationship.

**Beck looked to Jenny afraid.**

Beck: Is she gonna break up with me?

Jenny: No, she-

Sikowitz: Does anyone know how to grow coconuts?

**Beck and Jenny looked ahead as their teacher came walking into the classroom.**

/ / / / / / / / / /

**At the end of the school day, Jenny stood at her locker getting her things as she talked on the phone.**

Jenny: Did you try the ginger ale?

**Beck closed his locker looking across the hall to Jenny. She collected books from her locker, holding her phone to her ear.**

Jenny: Fine. I'll get you some McDonalds. Anything else?

**Beck stood behind Jenny with his arms crossed.**

Jenny: Yeah okay, I'll be there soon Jade, bye.

**Jenny closed her locker turning around, she jumped.**

Jenny: You scared me. Creeper.

Beck: Was that Jade?

Jenny: Yeah, so?

Beck: Why are you getting her McDonalds if she's sick?

Jenny: You know, you really shouldn't eavesdrop.

Beck: I'm going to Jade's house today, as soon as I leave.

Jenny: No, she's uh, you can't.

Beck: I'm going.

**Beck walked away from Jenny. Jenny grabbed his arm stopping him.**

Jenny: Stop Beck, seriously, listen to me.

**Beck turned around to Jenny waiting for her to continue.**

Jenny: I promise to bring Jade over to your house tomorrow.

**Beck opened his mouth to speak, Jenny spoke over him.**

Jenny: Only if you give her space today.

Beck: Why? What is going on with Jade?

Jenny: She's dealing with a lot of emotion and stress.

Beck: What did her parents do? Was it her father?

Jenny: No Beck, just please, if you love her, leave her alone.

Beck: I need to know what it is that's bothering her.

Jenny: She's gonna be okay, she has me.

**Beck sighed running his fingers through his hair.**

Beck: You promise to bring her over tomorrow?

Jenny: I promise.

Beck: Okay, help her and make sure she's safe.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**I don't have to be at work until tonight. I'm pretty much spending a rainy day writing. Thanks for the one review on the first chapter and the two followers, and favorite; thanks for your interest.**

**In case you haven't figured it out yet, this is a Bade Teen Pregnancy Story. Mine is different from others for one obvious reason. **

**Seems boring now, but it will get better. I had to get the story started some way. I actually like writing this kind of plot, I thought I wouldn't but I do.**

**Extra Character:**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck. **

**Sikowitz: Teacher at Hollywood Arts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenny arrived to Jade's house after leaving school and picking up a few things. She knocked on the door waiting for Jade. Moments later the door opened where Jade stood wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, not how she would normally have her hair. She didn't look too happy.**

Jade: What took you so long?

**Jenny walked into the house Jade closed the door behind her.**

Jenny: There was a long line, plus a five minute wait for fries.

**Jenny handed Jade her food from McDonald's.**

Jenny: What have you been up to today?

**Jenny followed Jade into the living room sitting with her.**

Jade: I've been doing homework all day.

Jenny: Guess what happened today at lunch?

Jade: What?

Jenny: Meredith tripped and fell and was covered in her lunch.

**Jade showed a small smile.**

Jenny: (laughs) It was the funniest thing.

Jade: Wish I could have been there to see.

Jenny: Beck being the nice guy, helped her up.

**Jade rolled her eyes.**

Jade: Did you give Sinjin the script to turn in?

Jenny: Yes. He sniffed it and said he can feel your soul. He's such a weirdo.

**Jade took out her burger from the bag, she unwrapped it before devouring it. Jenny sat silently watching. It took less than a minute for Jade to finish the burger. She reached into the bag, grabbing another. She felt Jenny looking at her and looked up.**

Jade: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

**Jenny quickly changed her facial expression.**

Jenny: Oh, uh-

Jade: Stop looking at me like I'm some type of freak I'm not!

Jenny: It's not that. I never seen anyone eat so, aggressive.

Jade: I can't help myself, okay? I'm starving.

**Jade took a bite from her burger rolling her eyes.**

Jenny: It's just your hormones.

**Jade finished her second burger. She reached into the bag pulling out fries, she held it out to Jenny offering her some.**

Jenny: Thanks.

**Jenny took a few fries from Jade.**

Jenny: Have you figured out what you're gonna do yet?

Jade: No. How am I gonna use my insurance without my parents finding out?

Jenny: (sighs) Jade, I really think you should talk to Beck abou-

Jade: No.

Jenny: You should. He's really worried.

Jade: I need to find a cheap clinic that I can afford.

Jenny: Beck couldn't go five minutes without asking about you.

Jade: I know. I read all his texts.

Jenny: I feel bad keeping this from him Jade.

**Jade shook her head.**

Jade: No. If I tell him he would freak.

Jenny: You don't know that.

Jade: His parents already think I'm a bad influence on him.

Jenny: You're not.

Jade: I can't do this to him or me.

Jenny: Will you at least act like your normal self?

Jade: What do you mean?

Jenny: Stop ignoring him and act as if everything is normal.

Jade: I'll call him later but I'm not telling him.

Jenny: How about I take you to his house tomorrow?

Jade: I said I would call him, not see him.

Jenny: You need to see him Jade, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this.

Jade: I don't want to see him.

Jenny: You kinda have to, I promised him I would take you to see him.

**Jade grew angry throwing fries at her best friend.**

Jade: Why would you do that?

Jenny: He needs to see you.

Jade: No. You can't just go around making plans for me.

Jenny: You're his girlfriend, he deserves some time spent with you.

Jade: No. I can't face him, not now.

Jenny: You're selfish.

Jade: No I'm not.

Jenny: Yes you are.

Jade: Shut up Jenny.

Jenny: No. First you hide the news of you being pregnant.

Jade: Shut up.

Jenny: Then, you're going behind his back to get an abortion.

Jade: I said, shut up.

Jenny: And what's worse is you're making me keep this from him.

Jade: (yells) Dammit Jenny, I said, shut up!

**Jenny became silent at Jade's raising voice. The two girls sat quietly as Jade finished off her fries.**

Jenny: You owe him a visit.

**Jade looked over at Jenny upset.**

Jade: You're still talking?

Jenny: You're his girlfriend, give him some attention.

Jade: Giving him attention is what got me in this position.

Jenny: Will you go see him tomorrow?

Jade: No, and don't ask me again.

Jenny: I'm telling.

Jade: What?

Jenny: I'm telling Beck about this.

Jade: You can't do that.

Jenny: You can't stop me. I'm telling him everything.

Jade: You're my best friend, you made a promise to me.

Jenny: I made a promise to Beck too. He doesn't deserve this.

Jade: You backstabbing bitch, get out of my house.

**Jenny stared at Jade shocked.**

Jenny: What?

Jade: Get out! Go! Leave!

Jenny: Jade, I-

Jade: Go Jenny, get out of my house!

**Jenny stood up from the couch upset, grabbing her things.**

Jenny: Fuck you Jade.

**Jenny stormed out the living room, Jade heard the door open and slam shut.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Beck walked into his house to see his brother putting on his jacket.**

Beck: Where are you going?

Ben: I'm going to that new club in Hollywood.

Beck: Oh.

Ben: Why are you here? It's Friday night.

Beck: Jade doesn't want to hangout.

Ben: Uh oh, it's happening.

**Beck's brother gave a smirk.**

Beck: What are you talking about?

Ben: She's getting bored with you, bro.

Beck: No she's not.

Ben: You two always hangout on Friday nights, now all of a sudden she doesn't want to.

Beck: She's been sick for the past few days.

Ben: (scoffs) Yeah, sure she has.

Beck: She really has, she missed four days of school.

**Ben placed his hand on Beck's shoulder giving a sympathetic look.**

Ben: I'm twenty-two, I've had my share of girlfriends.

**Ben shook his head at Beck.**

Ben: Trust me, I know when it's coming to an end.

Beck: You do?

Ben: Yeah. It's always the same routine. Stupid bitches.

**Beck looked down to the floor, thinking.**

Ben: That's why I'm heartless.

**Ben stood with Beck looking down, he patted Beck's shoulder.**

Ben: Well, I'm leaving. Bye.

**Beck watched as his brother rushed out the house. He walked into the kitchen to grab a snack before walking back to his RV. Beck laid on his bed holding his phone, he scrolled through his text thread with Jade. Reading all his messages to her, not one reply from her. He felt pathetic. He decided to call her to see if she would answer, even though she hasn't in the past few hours.**

Jade: Hello?

**Beck sat up in bed smiling, happy to hear Jade's voice.**

Beck: Hey babe, how are you feeling?

Jade: Not good.

Beck: What's wrong?

**Jade's voice began to break as she fought back tears.**

Jade: I need you.

**Beck became concerned at Jade's breaking squeaking voice.**

Beck: What's wrong Jade? What did your parents do?

Jade: My parents aren't home. I'm here alone.

Beck: Where's Jenny? I thought she was with you?

Jade: No. She went home hours ago.

Beck: Are you still sick? You need me to take you to the emergency?

Jade: No Beck, I just need you. Stay on the phone with me tonight?

Beck: Yeah babe, of course.

Jade: I can't sleep.

Beck: What time are your parents getting home?

Jade: They're out of town.

Beck: Can I come over for a few hours?

**Jade was silent, Beck was waiting for her answer.**

Jade: Yes.

**Beck smiled wide.**

Beck: I'll be there soon babe.

Jade: I'll leave the door unlocked.

Beck: Alright, see you when I get there.

**Beck hung up with Jade. He stood out of bed grabbing his shoes to put on. He searched around for his car keys.**

Beck: Stupid Ben, always wrong about something.

**Beck found his car keys, he picked them up from the floor before walking out his RV, locking the door behind him.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Beck arrived at Jade's house, the door was unlocked like she said it would. Beck walked into the dark house closing the door behind him. He headed up to Jade's room and opened the closed door walking in. Jade was laying in bed, she took off her headphones.**

Beck: I'm here.

**Jade rolled her eyes, she couldn't hide her smile.**

Jade: Yes Beck, I can see that.

**Jade patted her bed for Beck to join her. He kicked off his shoes before joining her in bed pulling her into his arms.**

Beck: Is something bothering you?

**Jade stayed silent as she tightened her grip around Beck laying her head on his chest.**

Beck: If something's bothering you, you can tell me.

Jade: I don't want to talk about it.

Beck: Is it your parents?

Jade: No. I'll be okay soon, don't worry about me.

Beck: I don't like not knowing-

Jade: Please Beck, stop asking.

**Beck wrapped his arms around Jade holding her close. The two didn't speak, Beck felt his shirt getting damp, he knew Jade was crying but decided to pretend he didn't notice. Time passed, the couple hadn't spoken, Beck laid stroking Jade's hair.**

Beck: Are you getting bored with me?

**Beck waited for Jade to answer. He looked down seeing she had fallen asleep. He kissed her head.**

Beck: I love you Jade.

**Beck carefully reached over to the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed, he turned it off, bringing darkness to the room.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**

**BLYL will be updated on Friday. This story has a completely different plot than BLYL and the Start. Same characters, different plot. Please do not confuse the stories.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Ben: Beck's brother.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning, Jade woke up to the bright sunlight shining into her room. She continued to lay on Beck's chest, listening to his soft snoring. Feeling her morning sickness Jade slowly unwrapped herself from Beck's arms not wanting to wake him. She quietly stood out of bed and crept out her room closing the door. Jade walked into the bathroom just in time as she felt it coming up, she kneeled down in front of the toilet, puking into it. When she was finished, she decided to take a shower. After showering and brushing her teeth, Jade walked back into her room wrapped in a towel, with another wrapped on her head.**

Beck: I'm sorry mom, it was late and I was too tired to drive.

**Jade smiled at Beck as she walked past him going to her closet.**

Beck: Yeah, okay. I'll be there soon, bye.

**Beck sighed hanging up with his mother.**

Jade: You in trouble?

Beck: No, she wants to physically see if I'm okay.

Jade: My parents are getting back today.

Beck: When? Now?

Jade: No, sometime tonight.

**Jade sighed as she un-wrapped her towel, putting on underwear.**

Beck: Are you hungry? We can go to breakfast after I go home and shower.

Jade: No, not really.

Beck: We can go to Denny's, I know how much you love their French toast.

**Jade felt her stomach turn at the thought of French toast.**

Beck: Come on babe, please? Let's spend the day together.

Jade: Sure.

Beck: We can even invite Jenny and her guy of the week to the movies.

**Beck chuckled thinking of who Jenny was dating this week.**

Jade: Jenny is mad at me.

Beck: Why? What happened yesterday?

Jade: (sighs) Girl stuff. You wouldn't understand.

Beck: Nope. I probably wouldn't.

Jade: Did she call or text you at all yesterday?

Beck: No, why?

Jade: No reason.

**Jade finished dressing herself, she stood in the mirror combing her wet hair.**

Beck: I'm sure you and Jenny will work things out.

Jade: Whatever.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade and Beck walked hand in hand into Denny's, they were quickly seated at a small table.**

Beck: I can never choose between the grand slam and pancakes.

**Jade and Beck were looking at their menus. Jade held hers up, covering her face. She was sickly wincing at the smells of food from plates nearby. **

Beck: Are you getting your usual French toast?

**Beck looked up from his menu to Jade hiding behind hers.**

Beck: Babe?

**Jade was taking deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach. She sat her menu down and stood up. **

Jade: Excuse me for a second.

**Jade walked away to the restroom, holding her breath not wanting to breathe in the smells of food around her. When she was finished in the restroom, she came walking back to her table as a waitress walked over.**

Beck: Jade, your face. Are you-

Jade: It's fine.

Waitress: Hi, are you two ready to order? Drinks?

Beck: Yes. She'll have a cup of coffee and I'll have orange juice.

**The waitress nodded writing down the drink orders.**

Jade: I'll take a glass of water instead of the coffee.

Waitress: Okay, not a problem.

**Beck looked to Jade, shocked, surprised she passed up on coffee.**

Waitress: What else can I get for you?

**Beck gestured to Jade, politely letting her order first.**

Jade: A glass of water would just be fine.

**The waitress looked to Beck waiting for his order.**

Beck: Pancakes with hash browns and sausage please.

Waitress: I will have your drinks in just a minute.

**Beck waited for the waitress to walk away before speaking to Jade.**

Beck: I'm convinced something is really wrong with you.

Jade: What? I didn't want the coffee, big deal.

Beck: It's a huge deal.

Jade: I'm not in the mood for coffee, it's not the end of the world.

Beck: How come you didn't order anything to eat?

Jade: I'm not hungry.

Beck: Then, why did you let me bring you here?

Jade: You wanted to come here, not me.

**The waitress sat their drinks on the table.**

Waitress: I'll have your meal in just a sec.

**The waitress walked away.**

Beck: Here, have a sip of my orange juice.

Jade: No.

Beck: You can use some vitamin C. It will help.

Jade: I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me.

Beck: I'm taking you to the doctor when we leave.

Jade: No. I said I'm fine Beck.

**Beck stared at Jade for a moment, she rolled her eyes looking away.**

Beck: Are you ready to talk about what's bothering you?

Jade: Nothing is bothering me.

Beck: I'm your boyfriend, why can't you trust me?

**The waitress sat Beck's plate down in front of him.**

Beck: Thanks.

**The waitress smiled and walked away. Jade stared at Beck's plate feeling sick again.**

Beck: Want some?

**Jade shook her head standing up.**

Jade: I have to use the bathroom.

Beck: Again?

Jade: Yes.

**Jade hurried away to the restroom leaving Beck confused. She never returned to the table. When Beck finished eating and paid he found her waiting by the entrance, sitting on a bench, she stood up when he walked over to her. **

Beck: Did I do something wrong Jade?

**Jade sighed walking out the restaurant, Beck walked out after her.**

Beck: You're getting bored with me, aren't you?

Jade: What? No.

Beck: Then, what's the problem, huh? Why are you acting weird?

Jade: I'm not.

Beck: Yes you are, you-

Jade: Can we go back to your house? Before the movies?

Beck: Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you.

Jade: Shut up Beck, just let it go, okay?

Beck: How about I take you home?

**Jade shrugged rolling her eyes.**

Beck: I don't want to deal with your attitude today.

**Jade walked ahead to Beck's car waiting for him. He hurried over to her. The car ride to Jade's was silent. Jade knew Beck was upset with her, she couldn't hold back tears as she started to cry. Beck glanced over at her.**

Beck: Jade, I'm sorry if I upset you.

Jade: (crying) Jenny's right, I am selfish.

Beck: What are you talking about?

Jade: (crying) I'm selfish Beck.

Beck: No, you're not. Don't let your fight with Jenny get to you.

Jade: (crying) I can't keep this from you. You would never forgive me.

Beck: Forgive you for what? I'm confused Jade. You're not making any sense.

Jade: (crying) You promised you'd love me no matter what, right?

Beck: Of course I will.

**Jade wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.**

Jade: I'm pregnant.

**Beck's eyes grew wide as he looked over at Jade forgetting he was driving.**

Beck: You're what?

Jade: Beck, the wheel, grab the wheel.

**Beck quickly grabbed the steering wheel turning it straight.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. Jade's mood swings were the cause of her telling Beck.**

**Extra Character:**

**Waitress: Works at Denny's.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

Jade: I'm pregnant.

**Beck's eyes grew wide as he looked over at Jade forgetting he was driving.**

Beck: You're what?

Jade: Beck, the wheel, grab the wheel.

**Beck quickly grabbed the steering wheel turning it straight.**

Beck: What do you mean you're pregnant?

Jade: I'm pregnant Beck, what's there to explain?

Beck: You can't just come out and say you're pregnant. Are you sure?

Jade: I'm three weeks late.

Beck: What does that mean?

Jade: I haven't gotten my period since the last time we had sex.

Beck: That was like a month ago, you can't be pregnant.

Jade: I have the symptoms and I took a test, it came out positive.

Beck: I wore a condom.

Jade: It was leaking, remember?

Beck: I pulled out in time.

Jade: I'm pregnant Beck, okay?

**Beck shook his head, they arrived at Jade's house, he drove onto the driveway.**

Jade: If it makes you feel any better, I'm getting an abortion.

Beck: I don't want to talk about this right now.

Jade: What are you saying?

Beck: You should get going.

**Jade looked to Beck in disbelief, shocked he would blow off their conversation. He looked away.**

Jade: Can you call me later?

**Beck shrugged looking away. Jade sighed as she opened the door getting out of the car. When she closed the door, Beck wasted no time, immediately backing out of the driveway, pulling off, leaving Jade's house.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Monday morning, at school, Beck sat in his first period, Sikowitz class. He sat with his friend Jenny, the two were partners for a discussion Sikowitz had the class doing for the last ten minutes of class.**

Jenny: How was your weekend? What'd you do?

Beck: Nothing special, my sister came home from school.

Jenny: She's visiting from college?

Beck: (nods) I hung out with her yesterday, nothing too big.

Jenny: That's so cool, I know how much your mom missed her.

Beck: Yeah, she was happy. What'd you do?

Jenny: I've been busy, shopping and spoiling myself.

Beck: Sounds like the perfect weekend for you.

Jenny: I stole my parents' credit card.

Beck: (chuckles) Again? Haven't you learned from the first time?

Sikowitz: Jade! You're extremely late, see me after class.

**Beck and Jenny looked over to the door where Jade came walking in. Dressed in her usual attire, cup of coffee replaced with a water bottle, she took a seat in the front of the room. Beck and Jenny both looked away. **

Sikowitz: Don't forget to turn in your discussions before you leave.

**The school bell rang.**

Sikowitz: Get out of here. Jade come see me.

**The class all gathered their belongings racing out of the room, shoving their papers to Sikowitz.**

Beck: I can turn it in if you want.

Jenny: No that's okay, I got it.

Beck: Alright, see you later Jenny.

Jenny: See ya.

**Beck walked out of the room leaving Jenny. There were a few others left in the classroom, and Jade.**

Sikowitz: Five times too many, you're missing out on a lot of important material.

Jade: I've been, busy.

Sikowitz: Busy? It's school, your career, you can't be busy.

**Jade shrugged as Jenny came walking up, she handed Sikowitz her paper and walked away out the room. **

Jade: Can I go now? I have a class to go to.

Sikowitz: More important than mine?

**After speaking with Sikowitz, Jade was dismissed, she walked out the room where Jenny was waiting for her near the door. Jade rolled her eyes walking past.**

Jenny: Wait.

**Jade stopped, turning around.**

Jade: What do you want?

Jenny: I wanted to say, I'm sorry. For what I said to you.

Jade: Your apology means nothing to me.

**Jade took off walking again, Jenny walked along trying to keep up with Jade's fast pace.**

Jenny: I really am sorry Jade. It's none of my business to tell Beck.

Jade: I already told him.

Jenny: You did? Really?

**Jade stopped at her locker, she faced Jenny.**

Jade: Yeah, I did, and now I don't have a boyfriend anymore.

**Jenny's mouth dropped.**

Jenny: He broke up with you?

Jade: Might as well, he ignored all my calls and texts.

Jenny: Jade, I am so sorry, I had no idea.

Jade: I don't care, okay? It's, whatever.

Jenny: Do you want me to talk to him for you?

Jade: No, I don't, stop sticking your nose in my business.

**Jade turned to her locker, putting in her combination to open it.**

Jenny: If you need to talk to me, I-

Jade: I don't need you, I don't need anyone.

**Jade slammed her locker shut holding her books.**

Jade: Just leave me alone.

**Jenny stood watching Jade storm away.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, at lunch Jenny sat alone at a table, she hadn't touched her food. Beck walked over to her table.**

Beck: Hey.

**Jenny looked up at Beck angry.**

Jenny: Get away from me you asshole.

**Beck grew confused, he sat down at the table.**

Beck: Did I do something to you?

Jenny: How could you ignore Jade after what she told you?

**A shocked expression came across Beck's face.**

Beck: You know?

Jenny: Yes, I was with her when she found out.

Beck: Jenny, you don't understand, I-

Jenny: How could you do that? She was so afraid to tell you.

**Beck looked down at his tray of food, not feeling hungry anymore.**

Jenny: I told her she was selfish and you know what? You're the selfish one.

**Beck sighed looking up at Jenny.**

Jenny: She was so scared Beck. Scared to tell you because she didn't want to lose you.

Beck: I need time to think.

Jenny: Now she hates me because I threatened to tell you if she didn't.

**Jenny spotted her friends, she waved them over to the table.**

Jenny: Here, over here, Beck was just leaving.

**Beck stood up from the table as a group of girls came walking over sitting down.**

Beck: Where is she? Have you seen her?

Jenny: We're done talking about this.

**Jenny turned her attention to the girls sitting at the table.**

Jenny: I bought the cutest bracelet yesterday.

**Beck walked away from the shrieking, giggling table of girls.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade walked out the stall, a girl stared at her as she walked to a sink washing her hands.**

Jade: (yells) What? Do you have a problem?

**The girl grabbed her purse before rushing out the restroom. Jade sighed looking in the mirror.**

Jade: I gotta get out of here.

**Jade walked out the restroom, to her locker, getting her things to leave. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around.**

Jade: What did I say about touching me?

Sinjin: Hi Jade.

Jade: What do you want, mop head freak.

Sinjin: We got an A on our script.

**Sinjin proudly held up the script for Jade to see, she took it from him, tore it in half and dropped it to the floor.**

Jade: I saw online.

Sinjin: I was wondering, if we're partners again can we-

**Sinjin stopped talking as Jade glared at him. Afraid, he ran away. Jade closed her locker, she headed out the main entrance of the school.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come. It gets better with Bade.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Sikowitz: Teacher at Hollywood Arts.**

**Sinjin: Student at Hollywood Arts.**

**Mentioned:**

**Brenda: Beck's sister.**

***Short, I know, I promise the next chapter will be longer. I've been busy with work, and getting ready for my college classes, I managed to write a few more chapters (I can't stop writing when I start). Someone asked if Jade would be having 5 babies, like in my other stories, I hope this preview answers their question. ****The request sent to me, asked if I could write about Jade being pregnant with quintuplets while in high school, I was skeptical about writing the request. I have tons of other requests to write concerning BLYL and even requests for my other story that I finished, The Path. I try to be fair when deciding on requests.**

_Preview:_

_Carolyn: Oh calm down, everyone. Please._

_**Beck's mother looked at Jade and Beck from across the table.**_

_Carolyn: We are going to get through this, I know we can._

_**Everyone became silent, continuing to eat their dinner. Ben started to laugh.**_

_Ben: Hey Beck, your kids can take each other to prom._


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to go on with this story, it's been a few weeks since I updated BLYL. Explanation at the end.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Later that day, after school, Beck walked over to Jenny's locker.**

Beck: Have you seen Jade?

Jenny: No, I haven't.

Beck: I need to talk to her.

Jenny: You're going to be a man about the situation?

Beck: Seriously Jenny, I need to talk to Jade.

Jenny: Did you try calling her?

Beck: Yeah, she wouldn't answer.

Jenny: I don't know what to tell you Beck, just give her space.

**Jenny closed her locker, she turned facing Beck.**

Jenny: What?

Beck: Would you talk to her for me?

Jenny: No.

Beck: But you're her best friend, she'll listen to you.

Jenny: I'm sure she hates me just as much as she hates you.

Sinjin: Hey, are you guys talking about Jade?

**Beck and Jenny turned to see Sinjin standing next to them, with a creepy serious stare on his face.**

Beck: Uh, yeah. Have you seen her?

Sinjin: Yes.

**Sinjin nodded, Beck and Jenny waited for him to continue.**

Jenny: Well where is she? Is she still here?

Sinjin: Oh. No. I saw her leave before third period.

**Beck turned back to Jenny.**

Beck: Maybe I could try her house and-

Sinjin: Did you guys know, Jade and I got an A on our script?

Beck: That's pretty cool.

**Beck and Jenny quickly walked away to avoid conversation with Sinjin.**

Jenny: Go to her house, talk to her, figure out what you two should do.

**Beck felt his stomach drop at the thought of Jade being pregnant.**

Beck: Or maybe you can go.

Jenny: No, she told me to stay out her business.

**The two friends walked out to the parking lot stopping at their cars.**

Jenny: Good luck.

Beck: What do I say?

Jenny: Just go talk to her, figure it out on the way.

**Beck watched as Jenny got into her car and drove off.**

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Beck stood out of his car looking ahead at Jade's house. He walked as his knees shook anxiously, approaching the door, he rang the doorbell. Moments later the door opened.**

Jenifer: It's okay Tom, it's just that Beck boy.

**Jade's mother glared at Beck.**

Jenifer: What do you want, boy? I thought my husband told you not to come around here.

Beck: Is Jade home?

Jenifer: Why are you wasting your time with someone like her?

Beck: Have a great day, Mrs. West.

**Beck turned walking off the porch, he heard the door slam shut. Beck decided to drive to the park in hopes of finding Jade. He knew she'd often go there whenever she didn't want to be home. He found her sitting under her usual tree. She sat writing in a notebook. Beck quietly walked over sitting next to her.**

Beck: I knew I would find you here.

**Jade didn't acknowledge Beck, she wrote in her notebook as if he wasn't there.**

Beck: Jade, we need to talk.

Jade: If you're gonna break up with me, just do it.

**Jade didn't bother looking up at Beck.**

Jade: I don't need to hear a pathetic speech about it.

Beck: I'm not breaking up with you.

**Jade looked over to Beck, surprised.**

Jade: You're not?

Beck: No, I want to talk about the thing, you know.

Jade: What? You getting me pregnant?

Beck: (sighs) Jade, are you for sure?

Jade: Do you think I would lie about this?

Beck: No, I want to know what exactly is happening.

Jade: I'm pregnant Beck, okay? I'm three weeks late, I can't eat anything without throwing up, and I took a test.

Beck: One of those home tests?

Jade: Yeah.

Beck: Those don't always work. Brenda thought she was pregnant but it turned out she wasn't.

Jade: I took two.

**Beck stood up from the grass dusting himself off.**

Beck: Come on.

Jade: What?

Beck: We're going to the hospital to get a test.

**Jade stood up next to Beck closing her notebook.**

Jade: You don't believe me?

Beck: I do, but I want a final answer.

Jade: I can't go to the doctor without my parents finding out.

Beck: Doctors cannot talk about their patients business by law.

Jade: My insurance, how can I use my parents' insurance without them knowing?

Beck: We'll go to a free clinic somewhere.

**Beck grabbed Jade's hand walking her to his car.**

Jade: I'm not keeping it.

Beck: Huh?

Jade: If I really am pregnant, I'm not keeping it.

Beck: That's another thing we need to talk about, after you take a test.

**Jade and Beck arrived at Planned Parenthood, miles away from their houses. It took them a while to find it, but they were finally there. They walked in hand in hand to a front desk, a receptionist smiled at them.**

Receptionist: Hi, what can I help you with?

Beck: Do you give pregnancy tests here?

Receptionist: Yes, we do.

Jade: Do I need insurance?

Receptionist: Not necessary, there's only a five dollar fee, were you interested in a test?

Beck: Yes.

Receptionist: A nurse should be out in a few minutes, you may have a seat in our waiting area.

Beck: Thanks.

**Jade and Beck walked over to the empty waiting section, sitting down. It didn't take long for them to be called. They followed a nurse to a backroom. After speaking with the nurse about Jade's symptoms they were given instructions to take the test.**

Nurse: It's simple, just pee in this cup and I'll have the results soon.

**The nurse handed Jade a small cup.**

Nurse: I'll show you to the restroom.

**Jade followed the nurse out the room leaving Beck alone. After doing what she was instructed, Jade returned to the room, she stood pacing around.**

Jade: What the hell is taking so long?

Beck: It hasn't been two minutes yet.

Jade: She said it wouldn't take long.

Beck: Come here, we need to talk.

Jade: Now isn't the time to-

Beck: Seriously, Jade.

**Jade sighed walking over to Beck, she sat on his lap.**

Beck: I never thought we'd be in this situation, so young.

Jade: I'm not keeping it.

Beck: What?

Jade: I'm getting an abortion, they do that here, right?

Beck: Jade, you can't get an abortion.

Jade: Yes I can. You said so yourself, we're young.

Beck: Yes, I know that but we can't take the easy way out.

Jade: We're graduating in, what? Seven or eight months. We have college Beck.

Beck: I can't let you get an abortion, Jade. It's not right.

Jade: I can't be pregnant. My parents will kill me.

Beck: No they won't.

Jade: Have you met my parents?

Beck: You're not getting an abortion Jade, and that's final.

**Jade stood up from Beck's lap, upset.**

Jade: I have a full scholarship to UCLA, you're _not_ going to mess this up for me!

Beck: You don't think having a baby would affect me too?

Jade: It wouldn't. You can just leave whenever you want. Me? I'll be stuck.

**Beck became upset, he stood up facing Jade.**

Beck: What are you talking about? I would never leave you!

Jade: You did on Saturday!

Beck: I was shocked. Okay? How did you expect me to react?

Jade: I expected you to be there for me. Like you said you'd always be.

Beck: I'm sorry Jade, really, I am. I didn't know what to do, I was scared.

Jade: How did you think I felt?

**Beck wiped away Jade's tears before pulling her into his arms for a tight hug.**

Beck: We are going to be okay.

Jade: How do you know that?

Beck: Because, we have each other.

Jade: I don't want to have a baby Beck.

Beck: I know you don't, but if it's there, we can't go back.

**The door opened, the couple broke apart as the nurse walked in.**

Nurse: I have the results, positive. Congratulations.

Beck: Oh, wow.

**Beck took a deep breath taking it all in. Jade had tears streaming down her face. The nurse could sense the vibe.**

Nurse: If you don't want to keep it, we do give abortions here. I can schedule an appointment.

Beck: We're keeping it.

Nurse: You are?

Beck: Yes.

**The Nurse looked at Jade who was wiping her tears.**

Nurse: It's up to you, did you want to keep it?

**Jade shrugged, Beck wrapped his arm around her**.

Beck: She's just shocked.

**The nurse nodded looking at the papers in her hand.**

Nurse: From what you told me about your last period and sexual activity, you're about five weeks.

Jade: Wh-what does that mean?

Nurse: You're in your first trimester.

**The nurse handed Jade a few papers.**

Nurse: Here is a list of obstetricians, to care for you during your pregnancy.

**Jade and Beck studied the list of Doctor's Offices.**

Nurse: You may want to go see one soon.

Beck: Thanks, for your help.

Nurse: No problem. Congratulations and I wish the two of you luck.

Jade: Why are you wishing us luck? Because we're young?

Nurse: No, no, I just meant-

Jade: You don't need to judge us! We're not the first teens to be pregnant!

**The nurse looked at Beck, he gave a soft smile.**

Beck: Sorry, we're leaving.

**Jade and Beck left Planned Parenthood, they stayed silent as Beck drove. He finally cleared his throat to speak.**

Beck: When are we gonna tell our parents?

Jade: My parents are will kill me Beck.

Beck: No they're not Jade. You're their daughter, they have to support you.

**Jade looked at Beck giving him a look.**

Beck: Okay, we'll think of something.

Jade: I don't want to tell anyone.

Beck: You kinda have to Jade, unless you want them to notice.

Jade: Can we wait? At least a few more weeks.

Beck: Why? So you can go and sneak an abortion behind my back?

Jade: I don't want to talk about it now. Can we let it settle in first?

Beck: (sighs) I guess you're right.

Jade: What will everyone at school think?

Beck: Who cares about what they think?

Jade: Graduation? We don't have jobs, how will we support a baby?

Beck: I can get a job.

Jade: You don't have time to get a job, you have to focus on school.

**Jade sighed shaking her head.**

Jade: What about college? My scholarship? All my hard work, gone.

Beck: Babe, please stop worrying. We will think things through later.

**Jade and Beck became silent again.**

Jade: Beck?

Beck: Yeah, babe?

Jade: Can you stop at McDonalds?

Beck: If it will make you happy, yes.

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**

**BLYL will be updated on Sunday. I have to edit it, I've been busy with work and my classes are starting this week.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Sinjin: Student at Hollywood Arts.**

**Jenifer: Jade's mother.**

**Receptionist: Employee at Planned Parenthood.**

**Nurse: Employee at Planned Parenthood.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jade is now seven weeks pregnant.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**A couple weeks later, Saturday morning, Beck sat in his car waiting for Jade. He watched her as she walked outside her house, getting into his car.**

Beck: Hey babe, good morning.

Jade: Hey.

**Beck leaned in kissing Jade. He started his car driving away from her home.**

Beck: How are you feeling today?

Jade: My back is killing me.

Beck: Did you wake up with it hurting?

Jade: Yeah.

Beck: Maybe you slept wrong.

Jade: It's really bothering me. I need a massage or something.

Beck: Want to go get a massage?

Jade: Yeah, I would love to get a massage.

Beck: We can go to a spa if you want.

Jade: No, I was just kidding. Spas are expensive.

Beck: Nothing is too expensive for you.

Jade: I'm not gonna let you pay for me to get rubbed down.

Beck: You said your back hurts, I want you to be comfortable.

Jade: I'll be fine, don't worry.

Beck: Where is that one place, where you usually get your nails done?

**Jade and Beck arrived at a Salon and Day Spa. The two walked in and over to the front desk.**

Beck: How much for a couples massage?

Jade: Beck, really, we don't need to do this.

Beck: It's something we can do together.

Jade: Let me pay for half.

Beck: No, that's okay, I got it. My treat.

**Jade smiled and gave Beck a quick kiss.**

Jade: Thanks.

Beck: You're welcome, anything for you.

**After getting their massages the couple sat outside at a restaurant eating. Beck was eating a burger and fries, Jade was eating cut pineapple.**

Beck: Can I ask you a question?

Jade: You just did.

Beck: When will you be ready to tell our parents?

**Jade sighed pushing her plate aside.**

Beck: We can't hide this from them forever.

Jade: I know.

Beck: We need to tell them.

Jade: We can't.

Beck: Jade, it's been two weeks, you need to see a doctor.

Jade: No I don't, I'm fine.

Beck: We don't know how to deal with a pregnancy, we need help.

Jade: I can't see a doctor without using my insurance.

Beck: This is why you have to tell your parents.

Jade: No.

Beck: (sighs) I didn't want to say this but, you're starting to become obvious.

Jade: What do you mean obvious?

Beck: Your stomach, it's kind of descending. Is that normal? So early?

**Jade looked down at her stomach and frowned, she looked up at Beck with teary eyes.**

Jade: You're calling me fat?

Beck: What? No, I'm not calling you fat.

**Jade was now in tears upset at Beck.**

Jade: You just said it, you said I'm descending.

Beck: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just meant that-

**Beck sighed at Jade's crying.**

Beck: Okay, shh. I'm sorry.

Jade: Don't shush me!

**Beck leaned back in his seat surprised.**

Jade: I'm not fat! You need to get your eyes checked because I look perfectly fine.

Beck: You're right Jade, you do. I don't know what I was thinking.

Jade: Moron.

**Jade stood up from the table grabbing her things and walked away.**

Beck: What the hell was that?

Jade: Let's go, Beck!

**After eating lunch, Jade and Beck drove to his house. They both stood out of the car confused.**

Beck: Is that Jenny's car?

Jade: What is she doing here?

**Jade and Beck walked into the house instead of going to Beck's RV. The two walked into the living room and stopped, disgusted.**

Jade: I think I'm gonna be sick.

**Jenny sat on the couch making out with Beck's brother, Ben. Beck dramatically cleared his throat, Jenny and Ben pulled apart looking at them.**

Jade: Jenny, what are you doing?

Jenny: Uh, I can explain.

Ben: Do you mind? Give us some privacy.

Beck: This is the living room, there is no privacy.

Ben: If I'm not mistaking, you don't live in this house. You live in the backyard.

Jade: Jenny, what do you see in this freak?

Ben: I've been asking Beck that same question for almost three years now.

**Jade raised her arm to hit Ben, Beck grabbed it putting it down to her side.**

Beck: Shut up Ben.

Ben: Whatever. I need a beer.

**Ben stood up from the couch walking away to the kitchen. Jade and Beck stood looking at Jenny, waiting for her to explain herself.**

Jenny: Hey guys, I didn't know you hang out here.

Jade: I thought I told you to stay away from him.

Jenny: He called me earlier and asked me to come over.

Beck: He had another girl over yesterday.

Jenny: I'm not trying to make a relationship with him, just having fun.

**Jenny stood up from the couch and hugged Jade.**

Jenny: How are you feeling today?

Jade: I was doing fine until five minutes ago.

**Jenny smiled and patted Jade's stomach.**

Jenny: And how is Beck jr. doing today?

Jade: Stop. There is nothing to feel.

**Jade moved Jenny's hand away.**

Jenny: Yes there is, your starting to show.

**Beck became nervous, he stood behind Jade, making gestures to Jenny.**

Jenny: Why are you starting to show so early? This isn't normal.

**Beck desperately waved his arms for Jenny to stop talking, she noticed.**

Jenny: What Beck? I don't understand.

**Jade turned around, Beck stopped smiling innocently at her.**

Beck: Nothing. There was a fly.

Jade: I'm not showing, I'm just full. I just ate, duh.

Jenny: When are you gonna tell your parents about Beck jr?

**Ben was walking back to the living room and stopped confused.**

Jade: Stop calling it Beck jr.

Jenny: Why? I like that name.

Beck: So do I.

Jade: We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl.

Beck: This is why we have to tell our parents, you need to see a doctor.

Jade: It's not as easy as you think it would be.

Jenny: I think you should tell them before it's too late.

Jade: (sighs) I don't want to talk about this right now.

Beck: I'll stand with you when you tell your parents.

Jenny: Me too.

**Jade and Beck looked at Jenny confused.**

Jenny: It's my baby too, I'm the god mother.

Beck: (chuckles) You guys want to watch a movie or something?

Jenny: Sure.

Jade: Whatever.

**The girls followed Beck out the living room leaving the house to go to his RV. Ben walked into the living room smiling.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that evening, Beck sat with his family at the dining room table eating dinner.**

Joe: Your mother and I were talking, we're thinking about going up to Canada in a few weeks.

Beck: We're going to Canada?

Joe: Only your mother and I.

Carolyn: You boys will have the house to yourselves for a week.

Joe: Can we trust you?

Ben: Dad, I'm twenty-two.

Joe: And yet, you still worry me.

Beck: I think we will be fine here for a week without you.

Carolyn: That's great to know.

**The family continued eating not saying a word. Ben was eyeing Beck. He took a sip of his drink before speaking.**

Ben: Hey Beck, remember when you ratted me out because I was smoking in the house?

Beck: I didn't _rat_ you out, mom asked who was smoking and I told her I don't smoke.

Ben: Remember when I said I'd get you back?

Beck: That was two months ago. Get over it.

**Ben turned to his parents.**

Ben: Jade's pregnant.

**Beck choked on his food, coughing.**

Carolyn: What?

Joe: Excuse me?

Ben: Beck's girlfriend, Jade. She's pregnant.

Beck: He's lying.

Ben: I'm not lying. I heard you talking about it.

Joe: Beck, is this true?

Ben: He and Jade were planning on moving far away to secretly raise the baby.

Beck: That's not true, we never said anything about moving away.

Ben: So you admit she's pregnant?

Carolyn: Beckett?

Joe: Son?

**Beck looked from his mother to his father.**

Beck: I, we-

**Beck sighed, he stood up from the table.**

Beck: Thanks Ben. I wanted to tell them myself.

**Beck walked away out the dining room. He slammed the door shut on his way out of the house.**

Ben: That'll teach him to not open his mouth.

Carolyn: I can't believe this right now.

**Carolyn stood up from the table.**

Carolyn: I am going to give that boy a piece of my mind.

Joe: Carolyn, no.

Carolyn: How can he get a girl pregnant? This is the dumbest thing a child of mine has ever done.

Joe: I'll go talk to him, you calm down.

**Joe** **stood up from the table and walked after Beck. Carolyn stood taking deep breaths to calm herself.**

Ben: Does this mean I'm the favorite now?

**/ / / / / / / / / / **

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**

***itsallgleektome: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you enjoy this story.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Ben: Beck's brother.**

**Joe: Beck's father.**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Continued from previous Chapter.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Beck sat on his bed upset, there was a knock on the door of his RV. Before he could speak, his father opened the door walking inside.**

Joe: That better had been one of Ben's jokes.

**Beck sighed looking down.**

Joe: How long have you known?

Beck: About, three weeks now.

Joe: Why didn't you come to me?

Beck: I was scared and Jade didn't want anyone to know.

Joe: This isn't something you keep away from your mother and I.

Beck: I know, I was waiting for the right time to tell you.

**Beck's father sat with him on the bed.**

Joe: I can't stop you from having sex but I've always told you to use protection.

Beck: I did. The condom broke, it was leaking when I pulled out.

**Beck's father sighed shaking his head.**

Beck: Dad, I'm sorry.

Joe: You're seventeen, living in a RV.

Beck: What am I gonna do?

**The door opened again, Beck's mother came walking into the RV.**

Carolyn: Beck, I need to talk to you.

Joe: Not now Carolyn, he doesn't need you yelling at him.

Carolyn: I'm not gonna yell.

**Beck's mother walked over joining them sitting on the edge of the bed.**

Carolyn: Are you sure she's pregnant?

Beck: I took her to a clinic to get a test, they said she was five weeks.

Carolyn: When did you go?

Beck: Few weeks ago.

Carolyn: Has she seen a doctor?

Beck: No, she can't without using her insurance. Her parents would know.

Carolyn: She hasn't told her parents yet?

**Beck's mother sighed holding her head.**

Beck: She's afraid, her parents are, you know.

Carolyn: This is serious, she's pregnant. You can't just sit around doing nothing.

Joe: You have to graduate high school, go to college, you can't have a baby.

Carolyn: Do you have any idea how much it takes to raise a baby?

Beck: Should I just, take her to get an abortion, she wants it done anyway.

Carolyn: No.

Beck: You're telling me, I have other responsibilities.

Carolyn: You_ had_ other responsibilities.

Beck: What?

Carolyn: You know I don't support abortions.

Beck: What are you saying?

Carolyn: You are gonna get a job, save up, and support that baby.

Joe: You wanted to go to UCLA, that's gonna have to be put off.

Carolyn: We're not wasting our money on tuition if you're not attending.

Joe: Today is the day you become a man.

Beck: But what about Jade, she doesn't want to tell her parents.

Carolyn: She's gonna have to tell them, or I will.

**Beck's parents stood up from the bed and walked out the RV. He sighed taking out his phone to text Jade.**

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**My parents know.**

**Beck's phone started ringing, he swiped the screen to answer.**

Beck: Hello?

Jade: What do you mean your parents know?!

Beck: (sighs) Jade, I'm sorry-

Jade: I trusted you, I said I wasn't ready for them to know.

Beck: Ben told them.

Jade: You told Ben?!

Beck: No, I didn't. He heard us talking.

**Jade became silent.**

Beck: Jade, are you still there?

Jade: I'm thinking.

Beck: Thinking about what?

Jade: If I should either hang myself or overdose.

Beck: Jade. Please, don't think like that.

**Jade's voice started to crack as she spoke.**

Jade: How did they take it?

Beck: Please don't cry babe. It wasn't so bad.

Jade: Do they hate me?

Beck: No, not at all. They were supportive, really. They're not paying for me to attend UCLA though.

Jade: I'm sorry Beck, I knew I shouldn't have told you. I should have just-

Beck: You're not getting an abortion. My mom doesn't want you to.

Jade: Well what am I suppose to do? Huh?

Beck: Tell your parents so that we can start figuring things out.

Jade: No.

Beck: My mom said if you don't tell them, she will.

Jade: She wouldn't.

Beck: Yes she would, and you know it.

Jade: (sighs) Alright, fine you win. I'll tell them.

Beck: Are they home? Talk to them.

Jade: Yeah, they're here.

Beck: Want me to come over to tell them with you?

Jade: No. You spoke to your parents without me, I can do it without you.

Beck: Everything is going to be okay babe.

Jade: Stop saying that. I have to go.

Beck: Alright, call me and tell me how it went.

Jade: If you don't hear from me in the next hour send the cops to my house.

Beck: Babe-

Jade: I mean it Beck, if you can't get a hold of me, call the cops.

Beck: Okay, I will. I love you.

Jade: I love you too, bye.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade tossed her phone on her bed. She stood looking in her mirror, nervous of what to say. She could feel the shortness of her breath. After what it seemed like hours, only minutes, she finally got the courage to leave her room, to find her parents. She found them in the kitchen, her mother standing at the stove cooking, and her father sitting at the table. They looked up at her as she walked into the kitchen.**

Jenifer: I'm not cooking a full meal, it's just for Tom.

Jade: I'm not down here for food, I came to talk to you.

Tom: I'm not giving you anymore money so don't ask.

Jade: I'm pregnant.

**Jade's parents stared blankly at her.**

Jenifer: Come again?

Jade: I said, I'm pregnant.

Tom: Pregnant?! You?!

**Jade slowly nodded her head.**

Jenifer: You were out having sex?!

**Jade's mother slammed the skillet down on the stove.**

Tom: Better not had been in my house!

Jenifer: Who was it with, that Beck boy?

Jade: Beck is my boyfriend, of course it was with him.

Tom: I'm not paying for an abortion.

Jade: I'm not getting an abortion.

Jenifer: Yes you are. We don't want you and we certainly don't want a crying baby from you.

Jade: I can't get an abortion, this is Beck's baby and he wants it.

Jenifer: I don't care what he wants! You're not bringing home some bastard baby.

Tom: I told you, you raised a slut, Jenifer.

Jade: I'm not a slut.

Jenifer: You were out spreading your legs for some, whimpy kid.

Tom: Make her an appointment to get the abortion.

Jade: I'm not getting an abortion!

Tom: Who are you raising your voice at?

Jade: I'm raising my voice at you.

**Jade's parents looked at each other shocked.**

Jade: I'm not getting an abortion and you can't force me to.

Jade's father stood up walking over to her.

Jenifer: Tom, she-

Tom: Shut up!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that night, Beck walked into his RV after another lecture from his parents. He looked at his phone, few missed calls from Jenny. He decided to give her a call, wondering what she wanted.**

Jenny: (answers) Hey Beck, just one second. She's in the bathroom.

**Beck sat confused waiting for Jenny. He heard her talking.**

Jade: Hello?

Beck: Jade? I was just about to call you.

Jade: I don't have my phone with me.

Beck: Are you at Jenny's house?

**Jade started to cry over the phone. Beck guessed things didn't go so well with her parents. Jade managed to calm down, to speak.**

Jade: They k-kicked me out.

Beck: What?

Jade: They threw me out.

**Jade started to cry again.**

Jenny: Hey Beck?

Beck: Yeah?

Jenny: I told my parents about the baby. You know they'll do anything for her.

Beck: She's staying there?

Jenny: Yeah.

Beck: Thanks but, she can stay in my RV with me.

Jenny: Will your parents allow her?

Beck: It's my RV, my rules.

Jenny: Okay. But I think you should let her get some sleep and worry about her in the morning.

Beck: Yeah, I agree. Tell her I love her.

Jenny: I will. Goodnight Beck.

Beck: Thanks Jenny, goodnight.

**Beck ended his call with Jenny. He took a look around his RV and sighed.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, Beck arrived to Jenny's house to see Jade. Jenny's parents had left to give the group some privacy.**

Jenny: What time do you think your parents will be gone?

Jade: They're usually gone by, noon.

Jenny: We can go back and get your things.

Beck: Want some more orange juice?

Jade: No.

Jenny: You barely touched your breakfast.

Beck: Your eggs are getting cold.

Jenny: Want some more strawberries?

Jade: Will you two stop babying me?

Beck: We're just trying to make sure you're okay.

Jade: I don't think I will ever be okay.

**Jade stood up from the table walking away to the bathroom.**

Jenny: She just needs some time to adjust.

Beck: I'm glad she's out of that house. Her parents don't deserve her.

Jenny: Poor Jade. This is all so much for her. So overwhelming.

**Jenny and Beck heard Jade throwing up from the bathroom.**

Beck: I don't understand, she barely ate.

Jenny: It's morning sickness. Go help her.

Beck: What do I do?

Jenny: Make sure she's okay, go take her some water.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, Beck sat the last box down in his crowded RV. He stretched, straightening his back.**

Beck: Why do you have heavy things?

**Beck looked over at the girls, Jade was laying down on Beck's bed, with Jenny holding a cold washcloth to her forehead.**

Beck: We got the easy job out the way, now I have to tell my parents.

Jenny: I have to get home, I have tons of homework to do.

Beck: Alright, thanks for your help today Jenny.

Jenny: Anytime.

**Jenny stood up from Jade's side.**

Jenny: Come hold the towel to her, she's still flushed.

**Beck walked over clothes and boxes to his bed, he took Jenny's place next to Jade.**

Jenny: See ya tomorrow at school.

Beck: Bye.

**Jenny tripped over boxes and clothes as she walked of the RV to leave.**

Beck: Are you sleep babe?

**Jade spoke with closed eyes.**

Jade: No, I'm thinking.

Beck: What's on your mind?

Jade: Us.

Beck: What's wrong?

**Jade opened her eyes looking at Beck, staring back at her.**

Jade: I'm sorry, I got us into this.

Beck: No, stop. Don't blame yourself.

Jade: You can't go to college because of me.

Beck: Not because of you, because we need the money.

Jade: What?

Beck: Instead of paying for my tuition, my mom said she'll use the money to help us.

Jade: But what about you getting a job?

Beck: I'll still get a job, but minimum wage can't get us far.

Jade: I'll get a job too.

Beck: No, I'm the man. You're taken care of, don't stress.

Jade: Lay with me.

**Beck kicked off his shoes as Jade scooted over giving him room to lay in bed.**

Jade: I'm scared Beck, I'm really scared.

Beck: We are going to be okay.

Jade: No we're not. Stop lying to me. We can't be parents.

Beck: Yes we are, you proved that you're going to be a great mother.

Jade: How?

Beck: You stood up to your parents even if you did get kicked out.

**Beck pulled Jade in, holding her close.**

Beck: You didn't let them harm our baby with an abortion.

Jade: Only because I knew you'd be mad.

Beck: You protected the baby, Jade. I'm proud of you for that.

Jade: It was nothing.

Beck: Guess what?

Jade: What?

Beck: We're having a baby.

Jade: I think I know that, Beck.

Beck: We're gonna be parents, we have our own special blessing.

Jade: You call this a blessing? It's a mistake.

Beck: A beautiful mistake.

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Joe: Beck's father.**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Jenifer: Jade's mother.**

**Tom: Jade's father.**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beck laid with Jade until she fell asleep. He thought it'd be a good time to tell his parents she would be staying in his RV with him. Beck walked into the house and found his parents sitting in the living room.**

Carolyn: Hi Beck, we haven't seen you all day.

Beck: I need to talk to you about something.

**Beck sat down in a chair across from his parents.**

Beck: Jade's parents kicked her out last night after she broke the news to them.

Joe: What? Are you serious?

Carolyn: Oh that poor girl. How could they do that?

Beck: They told her to get an abortion and she told them no.

Carolyn: Well I'm glad she did. It's pretty selfish of them to make her get one.

Beck: She's staying with me, in my RV.

Joe: She's living with you, in your RV?

**Beck nodded his head.**

Carolyn: She can't stay with you in your RV.

**Beck looked at his parents upset.**

Beck: Mom how can you say that? She has nowhere to go.

Carolyn: She can't live with you in your RV because it's too small.

Beck: Where is she supposed to go?

**Beck's mother looked at her husband, he nodded.**

Carolyn: She can stay in your old bedroom.

Beck: Really? You'd let her stay here, in the house?

Carolyn: Yes. She needs to be in a comfortable space.

Joe: It's closer to the bathroom and she'll be warm.

**Beck smiled at his parents standing up.**

Beck: Thanks. I'm so lucky to have parents like you.

**Beck walked away leaving the living room.**

Carolyn: Oh, and Beck?

**Beck peeked back into the living room.**

Beck: Yeah?

Carolyn: You and Jade need to schedule a doctor's appointment.

Beck: Okay we will.

Carolyn: You need to do it now, if her parents aren't supporting her they might take her off their insurance.

Beck: Okay, I'll get on that.

Joe: And, you need to be applying for jobs, that way you can have your own insurance.

Beck: Okay dad.

**The next morning:**

Ben: Come on Jade! You're not the only one who needs to shower!

**Ben pounded on the closed door. Beck walked out from his bedroom.**

Beck: Leave Jade alone.

Ben: I have to be at work in twenty minutes.

**Ben banged on the door again.**

Ben: Tell your girlfriend to stop hogging the hot water.

Beck: You're the dumb ass to get ready for work at the last minute.

Ben: I never had a problem with my routine until _she_ came.

Beck: Mom and dad are gone, go use their bathroom.

Ben: No, I want to use mine.

Beck: Ours.

**The boys heard the shower turn off.**

Beck: See she's finished. Now stop being such an ass.

**They could hear Jade gagging and coughing as she puked. Beck knocked on the door.**

Beck: Jade, are you okay?

**Beck tried opening the locked door.**

Ben: Could you hurry this up?

Beck: Shut up Ben.

**The toilet flushed, followed by the sound of running water. Moments later, the door opened revealing Jade wearing a robe.**

Ben: Finally.

Beck: Come on babe.

**Beck grabbed Jade's hand walking her away.**

Ben: I'm gonna be late because of you.

Jade: Shut up.

Ben: You shut up.

Jade: Asshole.

Ben: Gothic freak.

Jade: Dumbass.

Ben: Weirdo.

Jade: Loser.

Ben: Whore.

Beck: Ben!

Ben: She started it.

Beck: Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?

**Ben walked into the bathroom slamming the door.**

Jade: I hate him.

Beck: Just ignore him.

**Jade and Beck walked into his old bedroom, Beck closed the door behind them.**

Beck: Do you want to call and schedule your appointment?

Jade: Beck, why do you keep bugging me about this?

Beck: You need to see a doctor, Jade.

Jade: Fine. You schedule it.

Beck: I'll call today, on the way to school or later.

Jade: Good. Do it.

**Jade stood frowning as she crossed her arms.**

Beck: What's wrong?

Jade: Everything.

**Jade cried out in tears, Beck walked over pulling her into his arms.**

Beck: Shh, it's okay Jade. We'll figure things out.

Jade: (crying) I'm homeless, I have no money, and I'm having a baby.

Beck: You're not homeless, I applied online for jobs yesterday.

**Beck hugged Jade as he rubbed her back, she calmed down from crying.**

Beck: And we're having a baby, not just you.

Jade: I don't want to live here. I don't want your mom in our business.

Beck: She's just trying to help.

Jade: Ben is so annoying, I'm gonna kill him.

Beck: Don't let him stress you out. He's not worth it.

**Jade pulled away from Beck wiping her tears.**

Jade: We're gonna be late for school.

**Later that day:**

**Jade was sitting with her best friend outside for lunch. Jade sat picking at her food.**

Jenny: It can't be that bad.

Jade: His mom would not leave us alone, she kept coming in and out of the room.

**Jade rolled her eyes shaking her head.**

Jade: "Are you okay? Do you need more pillows?"

Jenny: She's just doing her job. Being a mother.

Jade: She's starting to get on my ne-

**Jade groaned as she twisted off the cap of her water bottle, drinking the water.**

Jenny: Wow, you've got the hiccups bad today.

Jade: It comes and goes.

Jenny: When my cousin was pregnant, she had bad heartburns.

Jade: I'd take hiccups over he-heartburns.

Jenny: When are you gonna tell everyone you're,

**Jenny looked around and whispered.**

Jenny: Pregnant?

Jade: Never. What do I look like making an announcement?

Jenny: You're gonna become obvious, might as well say it.

Jade: No. They'll know when I start to show. And I really don't care.

Jenny: You're like the, third girl pregnant this year.

Jade: Third?

Jenny: Yeah, Selena is about six months and I heard some sophomore is pregnant.

Jade: Great, now I'm categorized.

Jenny: If you're not eating your fruit, can I have it?

**Jade rolled her eyes as she passed her plate over to Jenny. Beck walked over to the table sitting down beside Jade.**

Beck: Hi ladies.

Jenny: Hey Beck.

Jade: Hi.

**Beck leaned in kissing Jade.**

Beck: I called during study hall and made your appointment.

Jade: When is it?

Beck: It's on Saturday morning, at ten.

Jade: You couldn't make it during the week so we could miss school?

Jenny: Can I come? Please, please, please?

Beck: (chuckles) Of course Jenny.

Jade: Maybe now your mom can stop bugging us about it.

Beck: She's only bugging us because she cares.

Jenny: I tried telling her that.

Jade: Shut up and eat your fruit.

**Jenny frowned as she took a bite of her strawberry.**

Beck: Next on my, to do list is to get a job interview.

Jade: I don't want you to work, that means you'll be spending time away from me.

Beck: Only to make money to support you.

Jade: School and work, that's a lot Beck.

Beck: What do I keep telling you?

**Jade shrugged her shoulders.**

Beck: Stop worrying. Everything is going to be okay.

Jade: Stop saying that.

Beck: It is.

**The bell rang. Beck stood up, taking Jade's hand pulling her up beside him.**

Beck: Come on, let's go to class.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**

**No one seems interested in this story but I don't care. I'm still gonna write and updated. This is a different story and it's fun for me to write.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Joe: Beck's father.**

**Ben: Beck's brother.**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**


End file.
